User talk:Karate Jesus/sig
I need a little bit of help with this (I'm new at making sigs). How do I make this thing tag as my signature? I know I don't copy and paste it, so what do I do? Karate Jesus 12:45, 3 November 2008 (EST) :Image needs to be a lot smaller, and in preferences, raw links off, it's . R6GuruV2 12:49, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::Er...what? Karate Jesus 13:11, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Sorry, I said that wrong. Preferences --> Nickname, enter , turn raw signatures on. Ignore previous, I forgot to nowiki. >.< Also, only use one sig line, not both. Archive one. Furthermore, make your image 19px, 50 is WAY too large. R6GuruV2 13:14, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Aight, let's try this. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:20, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::Score. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:20, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Test. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:37, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::HIYAHHHHH!-- 17:58, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Gogo Karate-ness. What're you up to Relyk? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:00, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Can't beat eternal grove or gyahala hatchery hm so im trolling wiki-- 18:07, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Ah, that sucks. I've got guardian of cantha and prot of cantha on my necro and sin, but I can't get on until tomorrow night. If you still haven't beaten them by then, let me know and I'll help out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:09, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Sure-- 18:25, 10 November 2008 (EST) Make sure you redirect that picture link too ;) --''' Angel ' 18:32, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Er...what? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::The picture in your sig needs to be redirected to your userpage --' Angel ' 22:24, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Why and how? It looks like it's working to me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:46, 11 November 2008 (EST) Anybody know how to make the image link to my userpage or talk page? I have no idea what I'm doing 90% of the time. Do I have to redirect the link? If so, how? 17:24, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Anybody? 18:03, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::Fixed for you, I don't know if that is allowed though, I think it may only be able to link to your main page. --' Angel ' 18:05, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::You fixed it? I'm still linking to the image's page o.O 18:11, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::Hey, thanks. it works now. 21:59, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Needs to be 19px high too, it's 25px atm. -- wins. 22:06, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::It's no bigger than your sig, and adjusting the size of the image is a little weird. 19px makes it tiny. 13:30, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::The rules means it has to be 19px...-- Liger414 talk 14:17, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::The px command sets width, is correct. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:34, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Isn't the max width 50px? is lolsmall tho :P --'› Srs Beans ' 14:37, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Don think we have a max width here, but if you be an ass, I will ban you for it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:54, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I never read the policies, just assumed it was c/pd from Gwiki like other policies were :P Also; bite me. --'› Srs Beans ' 10:51, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::If I shrink it anymore, you wont really be able to see it. But I'll mess with a new sig or something later. I don't have time right now. Also, what's with the banning threats over that? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed yesterday? 10:54, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::I'm always in a foul mode, but I wasn't threatening you specifically, just saying if anyone goes and makes a signature 32156357645452352462 px wide because I said there was no limit I will smite them furiously. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:57, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::HAHAHA, I wouldn't do that, but it would be awesome. 10:59, 21 November 2008 (EST) Testy, test, test. 'Karate Jesus' 16:53, 8 December 2008 (EST) :I like it ' ' ::Thanks. I used GoD's sig as a template for it, but I wish you could really see the pic. The pic is pretty awesome. I found it while butt-riding Phen. 'Karate Jesus' 17:00, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::I can see it by click on it ' ' ::::Buttsecks test 'Karate Jesus' 21:04, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::Looks good to me 'Karate Jesus' 21:05, 9 December 2008 (EST) Testage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:11, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I like it, but I doubt people who don't have the new Word can see the font correctly :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:12, 17 December 2008 (EST) Test. 13:06, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Is this image too large? 13:06, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Looks fine [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:10, 7 January 2009 (EST) wahey. you can change the font obv -- '18:47, 7 January 2009' :Yea, I probably will. I made it just '''bold' and not italicized because I like it better. I'll play with fonts later. Thanks, Tai. [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'18:46, 7 January 2009']] 18:50, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::np. mine's not italicized either :) -- 18:56, 7 January 2009 ::oh and get used to signing with only ~~~ -- 18:56, 7 January 2009 you are still doing the timestamp wrong. it doesn't work if you have it in a template. you need to put the code right in the box, not in a template -- 13:08, 9 January 2009 :In what box? 13:05, 9 January 2009 ::in your prefs -- 13:18, 9 January 2009 :::Oh ok. do I still need to put it on the page too? 13:05, 9 January 2009 ::::Test. 13:21, 9 January 2009 :::::there you go -- 13:22, 9 January 2009 ::::::thanks tai. 13:23, 9 January 2009 :::::::np -- 13:25, 9 January 2009 TEST ^ 18:23, 26 January 2009 :can barely read timestamp -- 18:26, 26 January 2009 ::I'm fixing it. 18:27, 26 January 2009 :::better -- 18:27, 26 January 2009 ::::I like :) 18:27, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::lol, it's the gayest sig ever. OH, someone should have a gayest sig contest. That would be awesome. 18:28, 26 January 2009 Going oldschool 13:44, 27 January 2009 :Ew tahoma looks bad. 13:44, 27 January 2009 ::font copier! -- 13:51, 27 January 2009 :::Calm down, I'm changing it. It just takes a sec to find a decent one. 14:00, 27 January 2009 RC Stalker sig (+1) . . Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:03, 2 February 2009 - ) : looks pretty damn close. (+1) . . Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:03, 2 February 2009 - ) ::thats a pretty long sig [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:11, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::meh nvm lawl [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:12, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::I was like....wut?....I like it. All my RC stalker buddies can enjoy my stalker sig. I could take out the (+1) but I likez it. (+1) . . Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:13, 2 February 2009 - ) :::::+666 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:14, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I'm not cool enough to pull that off. Plus it's intended to be a forum joke.... (+1) . . Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:15, 2 February 2009 - ) :::::::Eh, I'm not liking the +1. I'm taking it off. (+1) . . Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:17, 2 February 2009 - ) ::::::::like/dislike changes fast =o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:25, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::it's called being fickle and yes....I am. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:26, 2 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::Is cool, though. -- 17:27, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::I like it. Tbh, I'm bad at wiki code so figuring out how to make the date look right took me forever. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 17:30, 2 February 2009 - ) Zombie Oh noes sig Test. ( 21:35, 4 February 2009 - ) :I like the timestamp. I'm leaving it. ( 21:36, 4 February 2009 - ) Testing my new time stamp 23:52, 2 March 2009 :Wow that sig is hot. --Drah Music 00:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias. It took all of 8 minutes to make lol. 00:03, 3 March 2009 :::Want to make me a sig if it takes you 8 minutes lol. --Drah Music 00:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::maybe later. I still owe iffy a sig. In the meantime, give me an idea of what you want your sig to look like, say, etc. and I'll work on it. 00:15, 3 March 2009 :::::awesome ty :) --Drah Music 00:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::its hard to read, fix pls [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::no, get glasses. 21:45, 3 March 2009 ::::::::The T is almost invisible (mainly because there's already random black bits around, and you only see the horizontal line), but the rest is okay-ish at least. Also, User_talk:Canderouss#sig_test. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Eh, it was easy and you can understand what it says (unless you're retarded or blind), so I count that as a win. 21:54, 3 March 2009 :::::::::Oh, and you'll notice that most of my sigs have been over 50px wide; however, they are not distracting like Canderouss's is, so I don't care. 21:56, 3 March 2009 ::::::::::True (I think I brought that up earlier, before Wikia). Spirit > Word etc. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea, and the problem with that part of the policy is that it's assuming that you will have text with an image in or around it. We don't really have a policy for sigs that are 100% image. However, the basic idea is to make it readable, link to your talk page, and not distracting. I think I got all three of those. 22:07, 3 March 2009 ::::::::::::Your signatures would be more recognisable if you didn't change them every 13 seconds tbh. Misery Says Moo 22:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::The signature is fine in terms of size (maybe a tad difficult to read but i can make it out), but like Misery said, it helps if you don't change your sig that often =s. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop'22:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::if i didnt know u, i wouldnt know what it would say [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::well, I was planning on just sticking with one for a while anyway, so I guess I'll stick with this one. I like it and it's decent, so I'll leave it alone for a few months. And it may not be the most readable sig in the world, but you can figure it out. 22:18, 3 March 2009 ::::::::::::::::and it has to be more readable than this . I had no idea who that was when I first saw it. 22:22, 3 March 2009 test. 20:15, 28 May 2009